Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a Coriolis mass flowmeter having at least one measuring tube and at least one sensor, wherein the sensor emits an electric sensor signal depending on the temperature of the sensor, the sensor is mechanically coupled to the rest of the Coriolis mass flowmeter via a connection and the connection has a thermal resistance.
Description of Related Art
Furthermore, the invention relates to a Coriolis mass flowmeter having at least one measuring tube, at least one sensor and an evaluation unit, wherein the sensor emits an electric sensor signal depending on the temperature of the sensor, the sensor is mechanically coupled to the rest of the Coriolis mass flowmeter via a connection, and the connection has a thermal resistance.
The functional principle of the Coriolis mass flowmeter is that the measuring tube having medium flowing through it is excited to oscillation, wherein the direction of oscillation of the measuring tube and thus that of the medium flowing in the measuring tube has at least one component orthogonal to the direction of flow of the medium in the measuring tube. The orthogonal component of the oscillation of the medium flowing in the measuring tube causes a Coriolis force in the flowing medium, which counteracts the orthogonal components of the oscillation. The Coriolis force causes the occurrence of a phase difference between the oscillation of the measuring tube at each of two different sites on the measuring tube along the longitudinal axis of the measuring tube, which is proportional to the mass flow of the medium through the measuring tube. The Coriolis mass flowmeter measures the phase difference and determines the mass flow of the medium from it.
Generic Coriolis mass flowmeters are known in which the connections have changed causing the measurements of the sensor to be flawed. The changes of the connections can have different causes, such as aging or connection fatigue or external influences on the connections.